


Wrong Heritage?

by jungfrau24



Series: Folklore [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: 70-ies AU, Hispanic Rick, M/M, band!au, his mother is native American
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungfrau24/pseuds/jungfrau24
Summary: A third part of my Phantom Songs AU series "Folklore". Rick is bitching about heritage, Fiddleford being a sweetheart.





	

\- Jeez, querubin, y-you look like a piece of shit smeared on the sidewalk. W-what you’ve been through, South boy?

Rick was sitting on a floor - shirtless, barefoot and unshaved. Next to him were spread a couple of empty beer cans and an ashtray. Fiddles chuckled and shook his head with disbelief. Since when Rick was troubled about his health condition?

\- Good morning to you too, Rick. – Fiddles scratched his stubbled chin, yawned and grimaced with pain. - Do you wanna coffee? - He rubbed his temples and stared blankly at his roommate. The guy raised his palms in a protective gesture:

\- I prefer not to, because, in y-your condition, you can burn the kitchen…

\- Got it. - The blonde man folded his arms and shrugged. - Then, I’ll make a cup for myself.

\- Hold your horses, amigo. - Rick stood on his feet and stretched. - Take a seat and I’ll d-do the rest.

\- Are you okay? - Fiddles glimpsed on his roommate suspiciously.

\- Of course. What, do y-you think I cannot make a cup of coffee for my roomies?

\- Must be a blue moon, eh?

\- S-shut up.

They sat on the floor and sipped their coffee in complete silence. The first who disrupted it was Fiddles:

\- It’s Halloween soon…

\- Uh-uh. - Rick turned his face away from him and gave a bitter laugh. - S-some of my Latino friends is eager to get home already.

\- Day of the Dead?

\- Ding-ding. - Rick tilted his head and cackled. - Y-you see, Fiddles, sometimes I got the feeling,that I was tricked way better, than in a trick or treat game.

\- I don’t get it. - Fiddles squinted. Rick rolled his eyes and screwed his face with despise:

\- In both cases, w-we have a strange mix of two different cultures. Maybe more, I-I’m not an anthropologist. Originally, Day of the Dead was celebrated by N-native Americans, but when the Christians came, it was mimicked under their religion. A cultural heritage used as an instrument, in order to control the natives. Ironic, huh?

\- It is your heritage. - Fiddleford rested his chin on his knees. - You cannot throw it away.

\- Perhaps. - Rick raised his eyes to the ceiling. - My late m-mother had thrown her Huichol heritage when she got baptized. D-did she believed in Christ? N-no. Did she kept following Huichol customs? Na-ah. So, w-what's the catch?

\- Rick, you are taking it way to serious. - Fiddles smirked. - It’s just a custom. No one is forcing you to keep traditions if you are not interested. For me, Halloween always was a nice holiday, with candies and costumes. As far as I know, the Day of the Dead it is just a day to remember your dead. Like, your mother.

\- Cold, dry logic. - Rick gave a half shrug and his mouth twisted. - That’s how y-you like it, huh.

\- Maybe we should try and celebrate these two holidays together. - Fiddles grinned. - When I was a kid, I’ve enjoyed to hang around with my cousins and play trick or treat in our village. Besides, I was always intrigued by how do you celebrate this day. I mean, I heard here and there about the altars, sugar skulls, and stuff, but… I want to see it by myself. So, what do you think?

\- Wait. Do y-you want me to wear a silly costume and hang around t-to pick candies from our neighbors? - Rick forced a smile and shook his head. - S-sounds like a bad idea.

\- Why not? - Fiddles gave him a surprised look. - Anyway, I've planned to celebrate with the twins, Simon and Betty. - He finished his coffee and stood on his feet. - If you are interested to celebrate with me or with all of us - you are always welcome. And now, if you excuse me, I should go and prepare the details for our new machine.

\- Okay. - Rick shut his eyes and stretched. He remained in his place, while Fiddles walked to his room. When he left, Rick opened them and drew in a long breath. Maybe his roommate was right and his personal issues are not related to holidays.

Fiddleford sank into work and he didn’t notice the door of his room opened. Two cold, dry palms rested on his shoulders. He gasped, and turned to face Rick. A sugar skull was painted over his roommate’s face.

\- So… you decided to celebrate anyway, huh? - Fiddleford smiled genuinely and put his palms on Rick’s wrists.

\- You know, I-I was thinking: instead of sitting here and rot in Halloween's night, w-we can go and party hard in some club. The day after, we will take a trip to my home t-town, build a big, nice a-altar and have a bottle of tequila. - Rick chuckled and gave his roommate a dirty look. Fiddles winked in response:

\- Sounds good to me.


End file.
